The Difference It Can Make
by shortybubbles27
Summary: Fakir finally turns Ahiru back into a girl, but what happens when he is not so specific as he should. Plot does not take off so much in the first chapter!


**A/N: Hey guys! It's me, shortybubbles27, coming here to tell you that I know I haven't wrote in while, but this idea just kind of sprouted in my head thought it'd be a good story! Sorry, I haven't updated on any of my other stories, I guess just haven't had time between school work and my siblings' turns! Well, here you go. **

* * *

_Once upon a time there was woman. The woman fell in love with a man, they lived together for years until the man went insane while writing a story, but soon the woman found out that the man's words had come to life. Five little people came to the house to the house and cut off his hands. The man was now completely crazy, and she had no idea of what to do. The woman ran off to a town far away with her new born child, because of her husband's madness. A couple of days later she had found out that the man died. Was it her fault? Was this really her happy ending? To mourn her husband's death she gave away the little baby to her best and dearest friend and sat down and tried to finish the story for him, but soon realized that in his world nobody got a happy ending, including herself. She died of a heart attack many days later, but just as the husband, her life was far from over._

Ahiru's point of view

I know I'm just a simple duck, having one friend, and only one friend, eating in the water, and not at a table as people should, I always thought this until I remembered that I'm not a person. I'm a duck. I was so clumsy as a girl that I couldn't even be a swan, a beautiful swan that Fakir could run his hand over my graceful neck, and always looking over toward me to see me glowing on clear and starry nights, as I saw the swans doing. I must admit, I am sad, only thing I have to do is to blow bugs off long pieces of grass, Fakir was the person I had to look up to, the only person I had to love. Even when Fakir was mad he always made me smile. If I was a swan Fakir would glance at me and still know that I'm beautiful on the inside, but a non-complex duck could only sit in his lap and sleep or eat. A simple duck could not be beautiful at all.

Fakir's point of view

Ahiru was always was on my mind, but not her usual perky self that I first met, not the happy weirdo that spoke her mind, not the loony fruit loop that was jumpy and excited, and not the spaz of a klutz that was problematic whenever she got near something. It was the sad Ahiru on my mind. I'd always talk to her about everything that happened during the day, and petted her little head over and over again feeling that little feather that tickled the palm of my hand, and after I'd set her back down in the water, I'd watch her out of the corner of my eye just as a tear would fall down, like she was choking down sadness. I guess I'd be sad too being a duck. All of a sudden an idea grew in my mind, a wonderful idea, couldn't I turn her back into a girl? I do have the writing magic Drosselmyer used for evil. I could write her back into a girl, even just for a bit. All of a sudden my hand itched to write, and a power took my whole body to spit out ink words on a blank page, this was a powerful surge. A writing surge only comes around once in a life time, I knew then that I had to start writing or this incredible ability, this amazing surge would be gone. I scooted my chair up to my desk immediately, and ignored the fact that it was time to help Charon with the chores, and neglected the point that this could end in any way possible. I started writing. _Ahiru the little duck in the pond north of town will see a shiny rock. Ahiru waddles over to the stone, pokes at it with her beak and all of a sudden she will be a girl once more. _A voice boomed "Fakir, being so flimsy with your words! Shame on you! Anything could happen you know, you will cause more pain then happiness and you will have more work then play." The female voice disappeared just as soon as it had come. Fakir whipped his head around, while having his eyebrows in an angry position, and thought that is was just a trick of the mind, no girl Drosselmyer could've taken over, it was just impossible! Fakir noticed that he made and ink blot on his paper. The blot as just about to leak on to his white shirt before he swung his arm over, knocking down the ink holder to the floor. No harm was done except a giant stain on his nice new floor that Charon made especially for him. 'Hurry to the pond and check if she is there!' Fakir thought.

Ahiru's point of view

My body floated like a small ship on the water, propelling with my feet, dipping my head into the water every couple of minutes, thinking of how a long time ago I didn't know how to dance or talk or be clumsy, and now I can't live without it. I'd almost been around the perimeter of the pond until I saw a glint in the dirt a little ways away. I hurried over, what was it? This is the most exciting thing to happen to me since I was a girl. Curiosity took over my whole body and I dug with my feathers as fast as I could even though that wasn't very efficient because the dirt slid through the slits of my wings. Finally, I got to what I was looking for, a stone. The rock was glittery like diamond, but small like a snail, I nudged it with my foot, then touched it with my wing, yep, it was for real. I moved it with my beak to see how it rolled. I saw a flash of brightness coming right at me and felt lightheaded like I was traveling through space at light speed, was this normal? All the weird stuff stopped, and I looked around to make sure everything was normal. Everything was until I looked down, I had feet! Not just the orange, small duck feet, but actual, human, skin feet! I wasn't so used to being a girl again, if I really was one, that both my feet went different directions, and I fell. I was on kind of a slope so I went tumbling down into the pond, which startled all the fish that lived there. I stood once again feeling the breeze across my body making me shiver, and my hair hitting me making me jump. I felt another, stronger breeze and leaves and flowers swirled around me dancing on the wind then they all lumped together and enclosed my body making a wonderful, beautiful dress. The dress looked sewn together with leaves and flowers dotted every couple of inches colors of pink and red. More smaller flowers came together and made a small, majenta tiara on my head, if I had a mirror I'd look very pretty.

Fakir's point of view

I ran as fast as lighting to see Ahiru again, happy. I saw other people around staring at me like a lunatic, but I never really socialize much with them so I didn't care. Once I came to the pond Ahiru stood on the other side back to me standing with a dress of nature itself and a crown a pink atop her head, she truly looked stunning. Still as can be she took a deep breath and twirled on her foot as if she was a ballerina again. She stopped with her eyes closed, facing me. Her eyes opened slowly as tears filled them. She yelled, "Fakir!" and started running the outline of the lake toward me and I did the same. I focused all attention on her, and she was happy again, maybe this is what she wanted, is this her happy ending? Of course it is, she can dance and talk and enjoy life to the fullest every day again. We reached each other finally after what felt like a couple hundred years of running and never reaching her. She threw herself at me and I held her close. She smelled of strawberry and peaches. It surprised me a bit when she started talking, because we had been quiet for such a long time, "Fakir, I can't tell you how happy I am to see at kind of eye level! I feel exhilarated, beautiful, and like a swan glowing in the night." I smiled at her happiness, hiding the fact that I was. I acted like I did, because I felt sorry for her, but was still as goofy as ever.

"So this is what you wanted?" I was a little astonished myself to hear me talk after she had.

"Exactly, what I wanted." she replied, "Fakir, thank you for staying with me all these years when I wasn't even someone you could talk to. I really appreciate and love that you did that for me." My face heated up even though I tried not to show it,

"It was no big deal I enjoyed it, it was… calming." I just couldn't find the right word for it, but I knew calming wasn't it. "I mean, you know, fun?" I turned my back to her and said, "Come with me, you can stay with me and Charon." I knew Charon wouldn't mind he always welcomed complete strangers in, at least he knew Ahiru.

I heard deep breathing, and she responded, "Okay,… Fakir just let me catch my breath." 'Huff, huff', it went on like this for a while until I got too impatient, and rolled my eyes, "Come on,!" I said while dragging her arm through town. I heard a sound like it was distance away going, "Fakir let go! I can walk!" I let go, and she fell backwards, then forward then backward, then forward, until I had to hold her hand to steady her.

"Idiot, I think you forgot how to walk, are you feeling okay?" I asked. How could she be sick just moments after she was happy?

"I'm… fine, just wait for me…" She walked over to a building and leaned against it and sunk down to the ground.

"Ahiru it's getting late, can't you do that when we get home?" I walked over to her to see drops of sweat dotted her forehead and arm. "Ahiru?" I heard no answer. "Ahiru?" Her head fell to my feet and laid with arms trying to hold to her legs, but just couldn't. "Ahiru!" I hustled her into my arms with her head falling backwards over my shoulder and gripping her tightly. Could this be the work of Drosselmyer?

"Ahiru wake up. You need to wake up." I shook her gently, knowing that she wouldn't wake up, even if I sent her on a mad bull. I had to find a way no matter what, because in the couple seconds we had I could lose her like that. I carried her to the nearest tree and set her down so that she wasn't totally laying down, but not sitting all the way up either. I sprinted home for a blanket and a wet towel, not thinking long enough to just take her home. It was too far, and I had to leave her out of my sight where anything could happen to her. If I took her home she would get soaked by the rain starting, and it was looking like rain, I wouldn't risk it. Lighting and thunder was starting to form, at least we had some protection. I might not been thinking straight, but I knew where I was going.

Ahiru's point of view

Rumbling startled me, I was a scared puppy wondering on the streets in the situation I was. I felt cold and a boiling extent of heat at the same time, I felt as if colors were striking, feeling ecstatic, scared, childish, dramatic, and proper all at once, nothing felt right. Lumps appeared, and my lunch didn't sit right in my stomach. I felt like I was traveling at one million miles per hour. I felt like wrapping up in a ball, and sitting in the corner of a empty room, I felt lonely and as if I were in a log ride with fierce rapids stirring up beside me, a wave washed over me, and all of a sudden I was walking in a forest alone almost falling to the ground with every step I took. I was so tired I felt like falling asleep. Into deep sleep. I felt like falling asleep and never waking up. I leaned against a tree and made a pillow out of gray leaves. I laid down and closed one eye and then the other. I took another breath, which was going to be my last, that I could remember. Then I heard a faint voice, a familiar voice, "Ahiru. Wake up." But I don't want to, I want to sleep. "Ahiru I can't lose you" But I want to sleep, I'm so tired. "Ahiru whenever you smile it makes me feel stronger, happier. I want you to be happy. I love it when you, be clumsy and knock over something, I love it when you go and apologize to everyone even if you don't want to or you didn't anything wrong in the first place. I love it when your nice, because it teaches me to be nice, and you're my world." Your so sweet. I want to come back to you. I want to go back. I felt something over my heart, I guess to see if it was still beating. It was warm, and I held on to it. I wanted to have it forever. No matter how tired I was, I wanted to know who this person was. I wanted to be with him. I stood up, with my knees shaking and my legs wobbling. I walked alone to what seemed like hours, and stopped, where was I going? I thought I saw that tree before. "She's not waking up. She's gone, it couldn't take this long if she was still alive." No he's leaving. I shouted with all my might, "FAKIR!" I woke to see rain, and a teenager standing in front of me twisting his head around. When I stood up and ran to him, I cried in his arms telling Fakir how scary it was, and how glad I am. He smiled lightly, but I knew he was more happy then that.

"C'mon." He said. "Let's get out of this rain." This time instead of staying behind and catching my breath, I ran in front telling him to catch up with me, and I was clumsy as always slipping on the muddy ground and almost running into buildings and trees, tripping over flower beds, stray roots, wet leaves, and almost getting struck by lightning… twice. This how everything should always be. I'm happy.

* * *

"What!" The girlish figure stood in astonishment at the sight. "Happiness! I must fulfill my husbands dead soul with tragedy, not giddy, joyfulness!, but my dear reader the story still has another chapter.

* * *

**A/N: Couple of clarifications. First of all the "girlish figure" is if you haven't already guessed it Drosselmyer's wife. I was just thinking well how could Fakir be born if Drosselmyer didn't have a son or daughter? So I gave him a wife and kid. Also the reason I added "to her dearest friend." In the beginning, is because how could Autor know that Fakir was a direct descendant unless the information got passed down from generation to generation? And at the beginning of Ahiru's last P.O.V when she was feeling all those different things was not just to add to her craziness, but it's actually really important. When she was really tired in her "dream" she was on the verge of dieing until Fakir jumped in and saved her. YAY! One more, when Drosselmyer's wife said "Dear reader there is still another chapter", there is actually a lot more chapters. I know this story could be a story in itself, but I have to add to it! Anymore questions, review! Also review if you liked! Or maybe you have some constructive criticism for me! Well, REVIEW! By the way I know Fakir is off character, but his personality is hard to catch!**


End file.
